fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferdinand
|fullname = Ferdinand von Aegir |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday = April 30 |fod_birth = 30th of the Great Tree Moon Imperial Year 1162 |relatives = Derick (Ancestor) Duke Aegir (Father) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = Chapter 1: Three Houses |class = Noble |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy Heir of House Aegir |faction(s) = Black Eagles |home = Dukedom of Aegir |nationality = Adrestian Empire |voiceby = Billy Kametz |jap_voiceby = Taito Ban |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 23 (Post-Timeskip) |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Black Eagles are chosen) |firstfought = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Black Eagles aren't chosen) }} Ferdinand is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Adrestian Empire, and is a member of the Black Eagles. He possesses a minor Crest of Saint Cichol. At the start of the game, he is 17 years old. Profile Early life Ferdinand is the eldest son and heir of House Aegir, which has held the office of prime minister of the Adrestian Empire for centuries. When he was 9 years old, his father, Duke Aegir, seized power in the Insurrection of the Seven, rendering Emperor Ionius IX politically impotent. He is very proud of his family's status as high-class nobility, but clashes with his father about what nobility actually is and means. Academy phase Ferdinand attends the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in 1180 and joins the Black Eagles. War phase Personality Ferdinand is a confident and proud noble that hates losing. He is fiercely competitive, in particular with Edelgard. He strives to be Edelgard's better, as he believes that will prove his worth as a capable prime minister to assist her in her rule as Emperor. Over time, however, Ferdinand comes to accept that Edelgard is and always will be better no matter how much effort he applies. While saddened at this, he does not let it discourage him and wishes to continue improving for his own sake. He does not get along with his father; although he values the hard work he does as Prime Minister (even stating that it was a shame he was stripped of his title), he does not agree with his father's views, finding it to be disgraceful. In one of his conversations with Lorenz, he believes that they should cross the threshold and see life from a commoner's perspective, as many nobles and commoners have distorted views of one another. In situations where others take issue with Ferdinand's regard for his own lofty status, he is quick to assess himself and works to understand what he had done wrong, always striving to improve. This is particularly demonstrated in his support conversations with Dorothea, who, due to her own past hostile experiences with the noble class, is quick to judge Ferdinand as being no better. Rather than take umbrage with her scorn, he instead works hard to decipher why she is hostile toward him and to improve their understanding of each other while remaining respectful to her. Ferdinand, as the future Prime Minister, believes that the best thing he can do as one of Edelgard's advisers is to speak frank advice when he believes Edelgard could choose a better course of action, and challenge her to improve herself. This brings him into conflict with Hubert, who believes that Edelgard's will is absolute and that the ends justify the means no matter how unethical. They frequently argue over this, but they do have a begrudging respect for each other. Ferdinand is also somewhat vain and oblivious, a trait that makes Linhardt's veiled insults go right over his head in their support chain, taking them as earnest praise. He also has difficulty understanding nobles who reject their status, such as Marianne, which causes him to overstep her boundaries. He does however display strong introspection upon this happenstance and puts in the effort to understand her perspective on the matter, apologizing to her afterwards, similar to his supports with Dorothea. Perhaps as part of his interpretation of nobility, Ferdinand tends to avoid contractions when he speaks. Ferdinand likes horseback riding, tea, justice, being noble, and heights. He dislikes slothfulness, and nobles who are not noble. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |45% |20% |40% |50% |40% |35% |20% |40% |} Maximum Stats |93 |64 |40 |56 |70 |56 |49 |36 |57 |} Learnt Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ |Fire |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Ward |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Bolganone |Restore |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Learnt Abilities Recruitment Ferdinand will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Black Eagles house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Ferdinand can transfer to their class if Byleth has a high enough Dexterity stat and a high enough Heavy Armor proficiency. The player can decrease the required threshold if the player has a support rank with him. Overall Ferdinand is the main cavalry unit for the Black Eagles, akin to Sylvain and Leonie, although his base stats are a bit lower. His personal ability is somewhat trickier to use in the earlygame due to its reliance on keeping Ferdinand at full health and how likely he is to take damage. Though his defenses are strong when he takes the appropriate classes, he's not impervious, especially against mages where his weak resistance growth will leave him vulnerable. Ferdinand's variety of skill strengths and lack of weaknesses allow him to thrive in most classes, though his low magic means it is probably best not to promote him to any magical classes. On paper, he is best off going for the Great Knight class, as it plays to all of his strengths and should be relatively easy for him to reach, with the only downsides being that it will tend to penalize his Speed and will introduce weaknesses to anti-armor and anti-cavalry attacks (though his high defense will tend to let him survive most of those besides Dark Spikes). In practice, however, the Great Knight is inferior to the Paladin class, which is even easier to obtain. Ferdinand possesses a minor Crest of Cichol, which means he will be able to wield any heroes' relics without losing HP every turn. Of particular interest to him are the relics of Saint Cichol himself though as they offer HP regeneration each turn, complementing his role as a tank and potentially reseting his Confidence ability at the start of each turn. He can obtain the Spear of Assal from Flayn's and Seteth's paralogue on any route during act one, and obtain the Ochain Shield which will increase his Defense by 6 and negate criticals in his own paralogue on non-Crimson Flower routes in act two, if Lysithea is also part of the player's roster. Even if you plan to make Ferdinand a Great Knight, it can be worthwhile to class him temporarily as a Brigand for Death Blow, helping to improve his offensive power. Given his vulnerability to mages, classing him as a Paladin for Aegis is a wise choice, as he can easily acquire the ability. Afterwards, classing him into Fortress Knight for the Pavise skill is recommended to augment his tanking prowess. Desperation tends to be less useful to Ferdinand, however, as making him a Great Knight will significantly reduce his Speed. Ferdinand can function effectively in the Wyvern Lord class as an evasion tank with the accumulation of Avoid boosts provided by Confidence, Avo +10, Alert Stance+, a weapon prowess ability (e.g. Lance Prowess), an Evasion Ring, and an appropriate Battalion. He can achieve even better results by using swords if he is chosen for, and wins, the White Heron Cup, which will grant him Sword Avoid +20 and the Sword Dance combat art. It is theoretically possible to have Avo +10, Alert Stance+, Sword Avoid +20, and Sword Prowess 5 all at once, granting +80 Avoid; with Confidence, a Battalion that gives +15 Avoid, and an Evasion Ring, Ferdinand will have +120 Avoid while at full health if he chooses to Wait. He also gains access to Seal Speed via his Budding Talent, which can be used alone or in conjunction with the universally available Seal Defense by mastering the Wyvern Rider class to make enemies damaged by Ferdinand more vulnerable to himself and nearby allies. This makes developing his Budding Talent worthwhile even if the player does not want Ferdinand to use a Heavy Armor class, additionally it will allow him to get Weight -3 easier. Combining the above two builds can make Ferdinand an effective bait unit; As a Wyvern Lord, equipped with Seal Speed and Seal Defense, as well as Sword Avoid +20, Alert Stance+, and Sword Prowess 5 lets him lure in enemy units at minimal risk to himself, which he can then cripple on the counter attack, setting them up for other units to kill easily. While he starts with no progress in bows and Leonie makes the easier Bow Knight, Ferdinand can make use out of bows, as their lower weight means he is less likely to take an AS penalty. If used as a bait unit on Maddening, bows are actually his safest weapon, due to the abundance of Breaker skills on enemies but a notable absence of Bowbreaker. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) * Edelgard * Hubert * Linhardt * Caspar * Bernadetta * Dorothea * Petra * Mercedes * Lorenz * Marianne * Hilda * Flayn * Manuela * Constance Quotes Three Houses :Ferdinand/Quotes Possible Endings Ferdinand - Noblest of Nobles (Crimson Flower) : "After officially becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand set about reforming his territory. He overcame numerous obstacles to help the lands of Aegir recover. To recognize his contributions during and after the war, the emperor appointed him as the new prime minister. Thereafter, he stayed by Edelgard's side to help the Empire achieve great prosperity." Ferdinand - Noblest of Nobles (Other routes) : "After reclaiming the title of Duke Aegir, Ferdinand set about reforming his territory. He overcame numerous obstacles to help the lands of Aegir recover, and in recognition of those achievements, he was invited to take part in helping to govern all of Fódlan." Ferdinand and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : "Byleth and Ferdinand celebrated their marriage with a lavish wedding, but almost immediately afterward, the battle with those who slither in the dark began in earnest. After being named Duke Aegir, Ferdinand overcame a slew of obstacles to help House Hrym and his family's territory recover. At the same time, he fought alongside his spouse for a true, lasting peace in Fódlan. History books extol Ferdinand's success as a lord of his territories, but they do not make mention of the hard-fought battles he endured alongside his wife. Thus, half of his life's work is lost to time." Ferdinand and Byleth (Azure Moon) : "After taking her place as the new archbishop of the Church of Serios, Byleth announced her marriage to Ferdinand, who had assumed his place as Duke Aegir. The archbishop's husband overcame a slew of obstacles to reform his family's territory and Hrym but took no official position with the church, providing only guidance and support in his capacity as a loving spouse. History books extol Ferdinand's success as a lord of his territories, but they make no mention of his marriage to the archbishop. Thus, half of his life's work is lost to time." Ferdinand and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : "After ascending to the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced her marriage to Ferdinand, who had assumed his inherited position as Duke Aegir. Ferdinand overcame a slew of obstacles to reform his territory and that of House Hrym. He chose not to accept an official position in service to Byleth, instead advising her only informally as a spouse. History books extol Ferdinand's success as a lord of his territories, but make no mention of his marriage. Thus, half of his life's work is lost to time." Ferdinand and Edelgard : "As the Adrestian emperor, Edelgard appointed Ferdinand as her prime minister, and the two devoted themselves to ruling Fódlan. Their sharply contrasting views made for frequent and lively debate, but with each enhancing the perspective of the other, Fódlan was better for it. As they worked tirelessly to create a better future, they were soon bound together by marriage as well. Their children, born to those who had torn down the old social hierarchy, were encouraged to choose their own paths." Ferdinand and Hubert : "Hubert and Ferdinand became the left and right hands of Emperor Edelgard, competing constantly with each other to see who could be the more helpful. They were opposites - The Minister of the Imperial Household, melancholy and merciless, and the prime minister, bright and compassionate. Still, they brought out the best in each other. As the empire became orderly and prosperous, the two came to be known as the nation's "Two Jewels," and were remembered fondly for generations to come. Some say their fame made even Emperor Edelgard jealous." Ferdinand and Bernadetta (Crimson Flower) : "After the war, Bernadetta renounced her claim to House Varley. She married Ferdinand, the new Duke Aegir, and the two contributed to relief efforts by instituting reforms across their Dukedom. Due to the success of those policies, Ferdinand was offered the position of Prime Minister by the emperor. He accepted, leaving the management of Aegir territory to his wife, while he worked to apply their ideas to the Empire at large. Since Bernadetta did not like to leave home, Ferdinand's life involved a lot of travel to and from the capital, but it is said he always embarked on his return home with a smile on his face." Ferdinand and Bernadetta (Other routes) : "After the war, Bernadetta renounced her claim to House Varley. She married Ferdinand, the new Duke Aegir, and the two contributed to relief efforts by instituting reforms across their Dukedom. Due to the success of those policies, Ferdinand was offered the opportunity to help govern all Fódlan. He accepted, leaving the management of Aegir territory to his wife, while he worked to apply their ideas to the world at large. Since Bernadetta did not like to leave home, Ferdinand's life involved a lot of travel, but it is said he always embarked on his return home with a smile." Ferdinand and Dorothea (Crimson Flower) : "After officially becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand set about reforming his territory. Thanks to the wisdom of his wife, Dorothea, Ferdinand's policies were of massive benefit to the commonfolk and brought about a swift recovery. In recognition of this achievement, he was called upon by Emperor Edelgard to introduce these reforms to the Empire at large as the new prime minister. Though the work kept him very busy, he always managed to find time for Dorothea. It is said their children filled their loving household with beautiful music ever after." Ferdinand and Dorothea (Other routes) : "After officially becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand set about reforming his territory. Thanks to the wisdom of his wife, Dorothea, Ferdinand's policies were of massive benefit to the common folk and brought about a swift recovery. In recognition of this achievement, he was called upon to help to govern Fódlan at large. Though the work of reforming the entire nation kept him very busy, he always managed to find time for Dorothea. It is said that their children filled their loving household with beautiful music ever after." Ferdinand and Petra (Crimson Flower) : "After officially becoming Duke Aegir, Ferdinand asked Emperor Edelgard if she would make him her minister of foreign affairs rather than her prime minister. She granted his wish, and his first task in his new position was to negotiate with Petra, who had inherited the throne of Brigid and declared her Kingdom's freedom from Imperial vassalage. Ferdinand and Petra collaborated to deepen the friendship between their nations and forge a strong, enduring alliance. As a symbol of their nations' friendship, Ferdinand and Petra took up residence together in Nuvelle, on the western fringe of Fódlan. It is said they negotiated for years to achieve this compromise." Ferdinand and Petra (Other routes) : "After officially becoming Duke Aegir, Ferdinand worked to restore the territory, and as part of that effort, sought to develop an improved relationship with Brigid. He reached out to Petra, who had inherited the throne of Brigid, and she agreed to send resources for the relief effort. At the same time, the two continued their private relationship across borders, and when Aegir territory had recovered, they married. Ferdinand relocated to Brigid with his queen, and the pair worked tirelessly to improve diplomatic relations. Their work involved much travel, but they made sure to find time once in a while to stop and enjoy their happiness." Ferdinand and Mercedes (Crimson Flower) : "After the war, Mercedes traveled to Fhirdiad to pay a visit to her adoptive father. Though she introduced Ferdinand, she left out the small detail that they were engaged to be wed. Married in secret, Ferdinand and Mercedes worked together to reform the new Duke Aegir's territory, and the effort was so successful that Emperor Edelgard named Ferdinand her prime minister. It was a busy life for him indeed, but as he was known to say to his government colleagues, coming home to a smiling family made all the hard work worth it." Ferdinand and Mercedes (Other routes) : "After the war, Mercedes traveled to Fhirdiad to pay a visit to her adoptive father. Though she introduced Ferdinand, she left out the small detail that they were engaged to be wed. Married in secret, Ferdinand and Mercedes worked together to reform the new Duke Aegir's territory, and the effort was so successful that he was called upon to work as a leader in the central government. It was a busy life for him indeed, but as he was known to say to his government colleagues, coming home to a smiling family made all the hard work worth it." Ferdinand and Marianne (Crimson Flower) : "Ferdinand announced his engagement to Marianne just after becoming the new Duke Aegir. While he got started restoring his territory, Marianne returned home to study politics under her shrewd adoptive father. When she returned to Ferdinand's side, they were wed, and with her new skills she proved herself to be an asset to the rebuilding effort. Aegir territory flourished under their reign, becoming one of the most prosperous regions in all Fódlan. It is said that Ferdinand commissioned a bronze statue of his wife to honor her, but that Marianne ordered it to be hidden away in storage for eternity." Ferdinand and Marianne (Other routes) : "Ferdinand announced his marriage to Marianne just after becoming the new Duke Aegir. With the support of Margrave Edmund, they set to work restoring Aegir territory. The support of Marianne's adoptive father was essential, but not sufficient, for the relief effort. As more difficulties arose, Marianne herself took on an increasing amount of responsibility. She proved quite capable and dedicated, and the Dukedom progressed through a steady recovery under the couple's collective efforts. It is said that Ferdinand commissioned a bronze statue of his wife to honor her achievements, but Marianne ordered it to be hidden away in storage for eternity." Ferdinand and Hilda : "After becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand married Hilda, the daughter of Duke Goneril. The marriage was warmly received by the people, with high expectations placed on them as they set about restoring the territory. Hilda rarely took part in politics herself, but she still contributed greatly by recommending exceptional people to influential positions. Her hobby of creating fashionable accessories also bore fruit, as her designs achieved widespread popularity, and she created the first artisan academy in Fódlan. The school produced many talented craftsmen, including Ferdinand himself, who was said to craft handmade trinkets for his wife." Ferdinand and Flayn : "Ferdinand married Flayn just after becoming the new Duke Aegir, and the pair wasted no time getting to work on the rebuilding effort. While Ferdinand handled administrative matters, Flayn walked more directly among the people, seeing to their needs. Their teamwork and complementary skills led to rapid recovery and growth for the region, but it is said that what inspired the people most of all was the genuine intimacy and affection between the ruling couple." Ferdinand and Manuela (Crimson Flower) : "Almost immediately after becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand married Manuela, and the two dedicated themselves to reformation efforts. Manuela lent her considerable talent and experience, using personal connections she'd gained in her time as a songstress and teacher to assemble a team of talented people. Between her personal skills and her ability as a physician, she became so essential that the emperor saw fit to make her the new prime minister. As she spent more time in the capital, bringing the reforms that helped Aegir territory to the Empire at large, Ferdinand stayed behind, minding his own lands and looking after their child." Ferdinand and Manuela (Other routes) : "Almost immediately after becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand married Manuela, and the two dedicated themselves to reformation efforts. Manuela lent her considerable talent and experience, using personal connections she'd gained in her time as a songstress and teacher to assemble a team of talented people. Between her personal skills and her ability as a physician, she became so essential that she was called upon to help bring the reforms that helped Aegir territory to Fódlan at large. While she traveled the world, Ferdinand stayed behind, minding his own lands and looking after their child." Ferdinand and Constance (Crimson Flower) : "After officially becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand found that he had a new neighbor in Constance, whose revived noble house was granted the old Hrym territory for its domain. It was a prescient move by Emperor Edelgard, as Ferdinand and Constance were quick to marry and merge their adjoining territories. The couple's diverse talents helped them overcome countless obstacles together, in pursuit of a restored land and a new social order for the Empire." Ferdinand and Constance (Other routes) : "After officially becoming the new Duke of Aegir, Ferdinand found that he had a new neighbor in Constance, whose revived noble house was granted the old Hrym territory for its domain. They were married in short order, and their adjoining territories were merged. The couple’s diverse talents helped them overcome countless obstacles together, in pursuit of a restored land. They had many children, including one who became well-known in her own right for the advancements she brought to her mother’s research. For generations thereafter, House Nuvelle stood at the forefront of magical progress." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ferdinand is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Ferdinand means "bold to attain peace," and "brave traveler." The Germanic name is composed by the junction of the elements fridu, meaning "peace," or alternatively fardi, meaning "travel"; and "Nand," which means "bold, courageous." Ferdinand was the surname of Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand, whose assassination initiated World War I. Aegir is Old Norse for "sea," and refers to a frost giant known for his friendship with the gods who hosted elaborate parties on their behalf. Trivia *Ferdinand shares his Japanese voice actor, Taito Ban, with Osian in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Ferdinand stands at 175cm (or about 5’9”), growing to 180cm (or about 5’11”) after the time skip. *Ferdinand has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Cavalier and Paladin. *After the time skip, Ferdinand's hair will clip through class outfits with armor or similar items around the neck, and even through his default outfit on occasion. *Ferdinand shares his Paralogue with Lysithea but, unlike most characters with a shared Paralogue, the two cannot support. The same goes for Linhardt and Leonie, Caspar and Mercedes, and also Anna and Jeritza. *Ferdinand grows out his hair after the time skip, but it is revealed in counselor notes that he just never got it cut due to the stress from war time and having dedicated most of his free time to the war effort. He says that it hurts his feelings that people thought he did it to be fashionable. *Ironically, it's not possible to access Ferdinand and Caspar's paralogues on one of the routes where they're automatically recruited (Crimson Flower). They're the only characters to whom this situation happens. **These paralogues are accessible in Silver Snow, however. Because Ferdinand is the most difficult student to recruit due to his B support with Byleth only being available during the war phase and Heavy Armor requirement being hard to reach, it is best to do Silver Snow and/or New Game+ to play these chapters. *Ferdinand is one of the seven characters whose fate is left ambiguous if they're defeated before the timeskip. The others are Linhardt, Ashe, Ingrid, Marianne, Alois and Shamir. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ferdinand tied with Ashe for 11th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 11th among those who completed the game with 97 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Ferdinand placed 5th for males and 13th overall with 661 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the third survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ferdinand placed 12th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. He ranked 12th among those who completed the game with 99 points. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ferdinand placed 8th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 8th among those who completed the game with 69 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ferdinand placed 12th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 12th among those who completed the game with 7.8% of the vote. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Ferdinand.png|Concept art of Ferdinand. File:B18-008R artwork.png|Artwork of Ferdinand in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Megumi Nagahama. File:B18-009N artwork.png|Artwork of Ferdinand in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Megumi Nagahama. B18-008R.png|Ferdinand as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-009N.png|Ferdinand as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B19-007HN.png|Ferdinand as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B19-008N.png|Ferdinand as a Soldier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE3H_Screenshot_Ferdinand.png Ferdinand SRank.png|CG artwork of Ferdinand at S Support Ferdinand Portrait 5 Years.png|Ferdinand's post time skip portrait. Ferdinand 5 Years.jpg|Ferdinand after the time skip. ferdinand von aegir noble.jpg|Ferdinand's battle model as a Noble. ferdinand monk.jpg|Ferdinand's battle model as a Monk. ferdinand myrmidon2.jpg|Ferdinand's battle model as a Myrmidon after the time skip. ferdinand soldier2.jpg|Ferdinand's battle model as a Soldier after the time skip. Ferdinand died ending.png|Ferdinand's end card if he dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters